In continuous ink jet printer systems ink is supplied under pressure to the orifice cavity of a resonator body and ejects as continuous streams from an orifice plate aimed toward a print zone. The resonator body is vibrated to cause the ink streams to break up into uniformly sized and shaped droplets. A charge plate subsystem is located proximate the stream break-up point and droplets are selectively charged if intended to be non-printing ones. The charged, non-printing drops are deflected to a catcher subassembly which routes them back to the main ink supply. Uncharged drops pass on to the print zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,870 describes the structural and functional details of the printing and home station subsystems of a continuous ink jet printer of the kind wherein print heads traverse to and from the home station and along an operative print path. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,875 discloses a fluid handling system for such ink jet printers in which ink reservoirs are constructed as readily replaceable cartridges that are constructed to cooperate with fluid conduits of the printer in an easily connectible and disconnectible fashion.
While the printer described in the above-noted patents can be used in printing with two or more different color inks, the fluid systems envisioned are completely duplicative, each different color fluid system having all the components of the others. This approach works competently; however, the redundancy of components presents a fruitful area for ingenious cost-saving by joint usage of some components. Also that fluid system described in those patents presents challenges for improved compactness to the designer.
In another aspect, it would be desirable to improve the serviceability of the printer disclosed in the above patents. Thus, even though a service call may be required for repair or replacement of more complex parts of the fluid system, it is still desirable that the components be readily accessible and quickly replaceable, in a manner that minimizes printer downtime and avoids mess about the printer site.